Lips of an Angel
by Inori Ishii
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino have been going steady for four years now and are prepared to settle down before the year ends. Until a late night call became the ultimate hindrance. Read and review. My first fanfic entry. Hope you like it.
1. The Call

I do not own **Naruto. **As much as I want to, I dont. I'm just borrowing him for a while from Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

** The Call**

"Goodnight honey," Yamanaka Ino kissed her blonde boyfriend goodnight. She gently untied and flipped her waist-long platinum blonde mane before covering herself up with their fluffy comforter.

"Sweet dreams Ino-koi," said the 23-year old Uzumaki Naruto as he kissed his girl fully on the lips. Ino replied with a subtle smile and before surrendering to a good night's sleep.

Naruto stared at his lovely girlfriend. He still can't believe that they've been going steady for 4 years now. Heck he can't even believe that they are planning to settle down before the year ends. All of their friends would soon witness their exchange of vows as they profess their undying love for each other. All thanks to that fateful night.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was a heavy downpour that night, and Ino was soaking wet, stranded under the humble shelter of a bus stop. _

"_I can't believe I'm stuck in this rain," cried an irritated Ino. "Oh, why didn't I bring my umbrella with me!" she complained as she hugged herself. She was freezing from cold, and her white-turned-see-through blouse doesn't help at all, especially with all the passersby casting indiscreet glances at her. _

_Ino leaned at the post beside her and massaged her aching legs. She's been standing there for almost an hour. She thought of calling her best friend Sakura, but unfortunately, her cellphone's battery was dead so she just opted to let the rain die down a little and walk back home. But it seems that it has no plans of letting her go home anytime soon. _

"_Please God, send someone," she whispered in distress. All her hope seemed lost until she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. _

"_Ino? I-is that you?!" asked an umbrella holding Naruto. He was on his way home when he saw Ino. He even had second thoughts of calling her attention because they weren't that close. Nevertheless, by judging from the look of her face, he saw that she could use some company and help at that time._

"_N-naruto??" Ino cried in amazement. "Thank God you're here!" she exclaimed as she hugged Naruto. She couldn't believe that seeing Naruto tonight would be such a delight for her. She never felt so overjoyed upon seeing somebody she knew. She didn't know if it's because of her situation a while ago that made her more appreciative of Naruto, or if it's something else._

"_Hey!" was the only word Naruto was able to form when the Ino started hugging him. He studied the girl whose arms wound up around him like a vice grip. Her usually tidy ponytail was now messed up with damp hair, and her clothes are dripping wet not to mention her blouse clinging to her skin which only revealed her impressive figure. _

_Naruto dismissed the last observation he just thought. "What are you doing out here?" he asked her instead._

_Ino slowly released Naruto of her suffocating hug before answering._

"_Well, I was on my way home from Sakura's when this dog-gone rain started drowning me!" her statement made Naruto chuckle._

"_Come on, I'll walk you home," he said with a smile._

"_Really!?" Ino's eyes were wide with disbelief. She couldn't believe what she just heard. This boy, whom she doesn't greet nicely except for her venomous words and insults, took the initiative of walking her home._

"_Yup. You wouldn't want to spend the night out here in the cold, would you?" Naruto raised his eyebrows at Ino._

"_Of course not, silly!" she playfully nudged him in the ribs and thought, "He really can be sweet."_

_Throughout their walk, the two can't help but notice the good sides of one another. Ino finally realizing that Naruto had matured a lot, both physically and mentally, since she last saw him. While Naruto on the other hand, found out that Ino wasn't that hard to get along with. Sure, she could be a pain in the neck sometimes, especially when she's having a fit. But underneath that scowl and sharp mouth that doesn't seem to run out of words, is a fun-loving person. He also noticed that she'd grown more radiant ever since he left Konoha. They were having such a good time exchanging laughs that they didn't even realize they're already in front of the Yamanaka residence. _

"_Well, we're here. Goodnight I guess," said the taller blonde while wearing his trademark grin._

"_Oh, alright. Goodnight then," said Ino. She was at lost for words. She was about to trot the front steps of their house and Naruto was about to walk away when it dawned on her that she's forgetting something…BIG._

"_Naruto!" she called him back and quickly gave him a peck in the cheek. "Thanks for coming to my rescue a while ago," she finished._

_Naruto was dumbstruck. He didn't saw that coming. Did Ino just kissed him?_

"_It's nothing," he said. He knew he was blushing terribly. Well, who wouldn't? It was his first time being kissed by a girl, especially someone as gorgeous as Yamanaka Ino._

"_What are friends for, right?" he blurted out. He just couldn't think of anything else to say he was too distracted, perhaps by what she did._

_At this the blonde girl smiled. "I owe you one Naruto," she said. "Why don't you let me repay you for what you did a while ago?" she offered._

_Naruto's cerulean blue eyes shot up at Ino's statement. "N-no! You don't have to Ino-chan!" he shook his head. "I only did what a friend should do!" he finished._

"_I knew it. A typical Naruto answer," Ino thought. "What a shame…cause Im planning to treat you 10 bowls of miso ramen at Ichiraku's tomorrow," she said in her most disappointed tone. She could already see Naruto's jaws hanging wide open as she mentioned his favorite dish. "It's just too bad Naruto-kun. But thanks anyway." She said casually._

_Naruto gulped a few times before opening his now dry mouth. "B-but if..y-you insist on returning the deed Ino-chan…Maybe you could make that 15 bowls of miso ramen?" he grinned._

"_Hmmm…" she pretended to think. "I guess I could, but only if you'll be here before 11, or else you wont get a single one," she told him._

"_Just as I expected. Definitely Ino-chan," he thought happily. "Hai, Ino-chan!" he nodded._

"_It's a date then. Goodnight Naruto-kun." She waved at him._

"_Pleasant dreams to you too, Ino-chan," he said before turning away from her._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Uzumaki Naruto nearly laughed as he reminisced on how he quickly gave in to Ino's blackmail of 10 bowls of steaming miso ramen. He was about to drift of into sleep when he heard the muffled vibration of his cellphone under his pillow. He immediately got a hold of the item and saw who the caller was.

He glanced at Ino to make sure that she wasn't awakened by the sudden interruption. After making sure that she's still in deep sleep, he slowly removed the comforter covering his half-naked body before going out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him and answering the call.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Who do you think the caller is? Vote for the "Third Wheel" in this story.

Would you like it to be Hinata or Sakura? Pls review. It's my first submitted story.

Domo Arigato.

-Inori Ishii-


	2. Past and Present

Well, here's my second installment. i tried to make it longer but ran out of ideas for the phone conversation.hehe i'll just make up to you guys on the next one. gomen! anyway...hope you still enjoy.

* * *

**Past and Present**

"Moshi-moshi?" whispered Naruto in a low voice as he flipped his cellphone open. He rubbed his eyes to prepare for any serious talk that could happen. He presumed it's something of importance considering it's already past midnight.

"Sakura-chan? Are you there?" he asked. He was beginning to get worried. Usually, Sakura would always greet him a bubbly hello. He could already sense there's something wrong because she wasn't this quiet. She wasn't the type of person who would cry her eyes out whatever her problems were. Not unless it involves her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke.

He was taken aback when he heard stifled sobs on the other end of the line.

"Sakura-chan? Why are you crying? Is everything alright?" his questions came like flashes of lightning. For every minute passing by, he only grew more concerned for the girl.

After what seemed like an eternity of deafening silence, he finally received a response. Brief but clear enough to let him know the pain she's going through.

"I saw him…with another girl," she said. Her voice distant. Like she was under a spell…a spell that left her broken instead of something that should've been giving her strength and hope.

"What? A-are you sure it's Sasuke?" he nearly cried out. He almost forgot that his blonde fiancée's been sleeping. He opened the bedroom door a little, enough for him to check whether she was awakened by his sudden uproar. Luckily for him, she was still sleeping soundly like a baby.

"What if it's not what you think it is? What if they're only friends or – " he was cut off by Sakura saying,

"Friends? Do friends kiss each other on the lips huh, Naruto?" she asked. Her question, more like a statement. She felt a pang of guilt as soon as she blurted out those words. She didn't mean to vent it out on Naruto. He was a good friend. A friend so good that he didn't want to doubt Sasuke's loyalty to her.

Naruto was shocked. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He could not believe that his best friend was capable of doing this to Sakura.

"Bastard." He muttered. He never felt so mad in his whole life. How could someone as good-hearted as Sakura end up being with someone like Sasuke? Does he really love her at all? Or did he just use her for display purposes?

He was brought back to his senses when he heard Sakura's sobs. He could already imagine her tear-stricken face. Her lovely face that seemed to shine and stand out among the rest. Her angelic smile which never fails to melt his heart. Those luscious lips that…wait…just what the hell was he thinking?

Naruto shunned the last thought. It doesn't seem right. **No. **It really wasn't right whatever angle one might look upon it, **and it would never be alright**. He already has a fiancée and they'll soon be walking the aisle, yet he couldn't stop himself from thinking about his childhood crush and her stunning features.

Yes…Ever since junior high, it has always been Sakura who caught his eyes. He had always admired her for being so polite, and neat, and beautiful, and intelligent. He would always feel butterflies in his stomach whenever she smiles at him.

Yes…she was his dream girl, but unfortunately, so is every male in their campus. He realized she's a dream that is too-good-to-be-true, especially when his best friend and rival, Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha High's resident genius and ultimate campus heartthrob, professed his feelings for every boy's eye candy, Sakura. He then lost interest in pursuing her but not totally stopped crushing on the pink-haired girl. Not even after he got hooked up with Ino.

Naruto remained silent. He didn't know what to say to ease Sakura's heartaches. He was afraid to say anything pertaining to Sasuke for it might only add up to whatever pain that the girl on the other end must be feeling right now. Instead, he did what a good friend would do; he just stayed on the line.

On the other hand, Sakura was happy enough to know that Naruto was always ready to be there for her. He's always been there to comfort her. To listen to her complaints or anything that she has to say. To make her laugh whenever she feels low. He was her best friend too, aside from Ino. He had always been her knight in shining armor. Her savior. Then she sobbed uncontrollably. Why couldn't Sasuke treat her like Naruto does? Why couldn't he act like Naruto? Somehow he envies her best friend Ino for having such a loving boyfriend. But of course, she knows she has no right to feel that way.

"Ssshhh…Don't cry Sakura-chan," he said in his most soothing voice. "Dont waste your tears on someone like him," he said, all the while suppressing his anger.

"What did I do to deserve this Naruto?" She choked on her words.

"I dedicated myself to him! I gave him everything! Were those not enough!? Am I not good enough for him?!" she cried. She knows Naruto wouldn't be able to answer her questions but she needed someone to confide in. She almost practically shouted at him, but still, he lingered. Somehow, just by feeling his presence, she feels as if she's slowly regaining her emotional strength.

It just amazes her how Naruto's being there changes her whole perspective. A while ago, she felt like dying. She felt lonely, and thought that nobody cares for her. Well, a lot of people experience these emotional breakdowns whenever they face dilemmas and such. But it's different now. She's mad at Sasuke for deceiving her as well as using her and now that she has taken it in, she's had enough! She doesn't care if he leaves her for that girl. She doesn't care if he wouldn't come back. Hell, for eight consecutive years all she did was think about that asshole! Sasuke this, Sasuke that. Sasuke has been a part of her life and yet he looks up to her as if she's some tool. Yes, he takes care of her, but only because he's afraid to what other people would say about him. She could say that he's been the center of her life, the one in control of her. But he never really returned any of her devotion. It suddenly occurred to her that she should be thankful she's finally out of his clutches. Now's the right time for her to get over with Sasuke and start living her own life.

"Im so sorry Sakura-chan…I.. I don't know what to say. I don't think I'd be of any help to you. I really am sorry for what my best friend did to you. He just doesn't know how to value true treasures. I mean, not that I have anything against him but…he can be too self-centered sometimes," he told her. It wasn't new to him, the selfishness of his best friend. And he does not know how he managed to withstand Sasuke's attitudes, but he did. He just feels remorseful on Sakura's part, knowing that they've been together for so long and imagining all those times being thrown away like dust in the wind. But if it's for the betterment of his two friends, then he's fine with it.

"You don't have to be sorry Naruto. It's not your fault that you have a monster as a best friend. You're way far different from him. And I want you to know that I very much appreciate your concern. And thank you or being such a great friend. You know, you've been a big help. I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't answer my call," she said with a smile. She knows that Naruto wouldn't be able to see it, but nevertheless she wanted to be honest with him because it's her first genuine smile ever since the time she found out about Sasuke's infidelity.

"Really Sakura-chan? I've already helped you just by listening?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. And I think I've done enough trouble for you tonight. It's almost 2 am, I know you're dead tired and yet you're here listening to my nonsense complaints and self-pity," she continued.

"You sure? You don't need me to come over with Ino? I mean, we could always accompany you if you're – " he was cut off again by Sakura.

"Im fine Naruto. Don't worry about it. You can take your rest now. Im sorry for the nuisance I've caused. Goodnight. See you soon. Give my regards to Ino-pig." And with that she hung up leaving Naruto confused but nonetheless happy that somehow he helped his friend.

He returned to his bedroom still with Ino sleeping like the dead and laid down himself next to her. He then pulled up the covers and began to think. Did he really got over his infatuation of Sakura? Would Sakura always be his past or is she still his present?


	3. Dont leave me

Sorry for the long wait. I'm loaded with school works and everything. XD Anyway, I hope that I could make it up to you guys now that I have uploaded this latest chapter. Thanks for the review! I hope you like this one too. Enjoy! And please dont forget to leave your comments and all, thanks!!

* * *

**Dont Leave Me**

Naruto awoke with the scent of toasted bread, omelette and brewed coffee tickling his sense of smell. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Ino carrying a tray of mouth-watering breakfast. He sat up straight, shirtless with their fluffy comforter covering his lower body, and smiled at his soon-to-be-wife.

"Good morning hon. How's your sleep?" Ino greeted her fiance with a kiss on the cheek and sat beside him on the bed, placing the food tray on her lap.

"Not so good," Naruto said with a yawn. "I only dozed off a few hours ago," he finished as he held Ino's hand and lightly brushed a kiss on it.

Ino raised her eyebrows on his last statement and pulled her hand away from Naruto's hold.

"And why is that Uzumaki Naruto?! Have you been doing something on your own while I'm asleep??" she said all the while focusing her blue green orbs on Naruto's cerulean blue pair.

"Wha-! N-no, of course not Ino-chan!" Naruto shook his head. He couldn't believe that she'll think of it that way. But instead of taking the smaller blonde's accusation as an insult, he decided to play along and get back at her for she's the one who started it.

"Why would I do that when I could always ask you to cooperate with me?" he continued while grinning mischievously. "Am I right, Ino-chan?" he finished while moving closer to Ino.

"W-wait just a minute, Naruto, hon," Ino said as she slowly removed the food tray off her lap and placed it on their bedside table.

"You should know by now that you wouldn't always get your way with me," she continued as she cautiously backed away from the taller blonde.

"Are you sure about that sweetheart?" Naruto asked her. His eyes sparkling with a knowing twinkle. He continued to advance on Ino as if he's a predatory animal waiting to devour his prey. He's pretty confident that he'll soon win this early argument of theirs. He then wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her until their bodies are in full contact.

On the other hand, Ino was trying real hard not to get distracted with her boyfriend's well-toned muscular body but to no avail. As she was about to protest, Naruto immediately took advantage of her vulnerable state and instantly kissed her fully on her parted lips.

Ino was shocked at the sudden behavior of Naruto. Nevertheless, she surrendered to her boyfriend's passionate kiss. Up to now, she's still mesmerized by the way Naruto kisses her, gentle but passionate. Hungry but loving.

Naruto slowly lowered her down on their bed, and began trailing soft kisses on her neck. She tightened her embrace and pulled Naruto so their faces would meet. She kissed him back as lovingly as she could and wasn't surprised when he returned the sweet gesture. She's thankful that it was Naruto whom she'll be marrying, because he never failed to make her feel that she's loved and wanted. She realized she could never find somebody else who'll surpass Naruto who still loved her accepted her despite of the mean things she used to spat at him.

She kissed him harder and caressed his tensed muscles. She loved the feeling of Naruto's rock-hard muscles under her fingertips. She played with her lover's hair and tugged at it gently when Naruto deepened their kiss. He got hold of Ino's nightshirt and was on the point of relieving her clothing when Ino's cellphone rang.

Ino groaned when she heard the latest interruption. "Just ignore it hon," she whispered to Naruto and began unbuttoning his pants. Naruto was about to consent when Ino's cellphone continued to ring.

"Ino-chan, I think that call is pretty important, we could um…do this later you know," Naruto told his fiancee as he rolled aside to give her enough room to stand.

"Argh!" Ino stomped in frustration and immediately picked up the item that caused her early ranting.

"This better be worth my time," she gritted through her teeth.

Naruto smiled as he watched his girlfriend answer her cellphone. He knows that she really hates it that much when something doesn't go her way, still he finds her adorable when she's throwing her tantrums. Maybe that's one of their unique characteristics as a couple. They appreciate both the positive and negative qualities of one another.

"Hello?!" Ino greeted the person on the other end not so civilly by practically shouting through the mouthpiece.

"Um… Good Morning. I-Is this Yamanaka Ino?" The lady on the other end replied.

"Oh shit!!" Ino thought to herself. She knew that voice very well. Traces of confusion could be seen from Naruto's face as he watched his girlfriend panic.

"O-ohayo, Hokage-sama!" She stuttered. "How can I be of help to you?" she asked. Trying to sound casual and all.

"Am I interrupting something Ino? You sounded so irritated back there," Tsunade asked the younger woman.

"W-why would I be irritated? Maybe you just heard me wrong, you know, network problems, hehe" Ino explained trying to conceal her annoyance of the older blonde's disturbance.

"You have a point," the Hokage agreed.

"So what can I do for you Tsunade-sama?" Ino repeated. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible since her mood was already ruined.

"Right, well, um...Sakura was supposed to come at the hospital at six this morning but unfortunately, whatever her reasons were, she failed to show up," Tsunade trailed off.

"What?! Forehead?? A No-Show?" Ino was quite surprised with what the older woman said. Haruno Sakura? Her best friend and rival who's so into punctuality and professionalism, now a NO-SHOW??

Naruto's eyes shut up when he heard Ino mention her made up nickname for Sakura. He knew that Sakura must have overslept due to their late conversation the previous night. Or maybe…

"I hope she didn't do anything stupid," he said to himself. He was beginning to get worried for their pink-haired friend.

"That's weird," Ino replied. She just cant believe what the other woman told her. "So what do you propose I do Tsunade-sama ?" Ino asked. She's got the feeling that the Hokage would certainly ask her to be Sakura's relieve, but she felt it is her obligation to do so since Tsunade went to the extent of calling her.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I would like to request you to report early in the hospital and take Sakura's place for a while but of course I would also like to hear from you if you can approve of my decision," said Tsunade.

"Of course Hokage-sama," came Ino's quick response. Even though she's definitely pissed by the early trouble caused by the godaime, She's not in the right place to refuse the former's request.

"Thank you Ino, I knew I could count on you, I'll see you later ok?" and with that Tsunade ended their conversation.

"Hai," was the only word Ino got to say as she pressed the "end call" button and slumped next to Naruto.

"What is it Ino-chan?" What did baa-chan told you? Is it something about Sakura-chan?" came Naruto's questions.

"Yeah. It seems forehead didn't show up at the hospital this morning so Tsunade-sama asked me to be Sakura's proxy for the meantime," she said with a sigh and headed towards the bathroom.

Before closing the bathroom door behind her, she called out to Naruto and looked apologetically into his eyes,

"Im sorry hon, looks like I'd be home late tonight," Ino told him.

"It's okay, I understand," he smiled. He knows that she'll be very busy today, now that Sakura didn't come to work. Sakura…that's right! He might as well tell Ino about Sakura's problem, that might be her reason why she didn't show up at work.

"Um, Ino-chan," he began but only to see that she had already closed the door in front of him.

* * *

Bright rays of sunlight shone past through Sakura's bedroom window causing the pink-haired girl to squint as she opened her eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped as she saw the sun nearing its throne up high "Damn it, Tsunade-sama would surely kill me," she muttered to herself as she reached her alarm clock. She must have hit the snooze button more than ten times, and now she's just too late for work.

She fixed her gaze at the ceiling and got lost in though.

"How is Sasuke-kun doing? Is he happy? Does he even think of me?" she caught herself saying as clear droplets of tears one again flowed down her face.

Now that Sasuke's gone, she doesn't know how she would be able to live the rest of her life without him. Her whole world evolved around him. Yes, even if he only used her, even if he failed to return her affections, even if he made a fool out of her, she still loved him blindly. She wondered if she could at least get her dignity back, if not her heart.

She wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks, and those that have accumulated in her eyes.

"Enough," she told herself. "I've wasted enough tears weeping for you Sasuke. And even if I drain my eyes, I could and I would never have you back," she reminded herself.

"Maybe I should take the whole day off. Everybody deserves a break every once in a while anyway," she said as she got out of her bed and head straight to the bathroom.

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to walk you to the hospital?" Naruto asked his girlfriend Ino.

"I'm sure hon, besides it would only take us longer to reach the hospital. You know how much I enjoy walking with you," a beaming Ino said as he prepared her things for work.

"Do you want me to cook for dinner instead?" Naruto asked while he help Ino put on her coat.

"Awwww…that's sweet of you baby, and though I kind of missed your cooking, I guess I won't be able to make it before dinner. Forehead's schedule was way too hectic than mine, I'm sure Tsunade-sama would need me the whole night," she playfully pinched Naruto's cheek and kissed him on the lips.

Naruto could only sigh at what Ino told him. She's right. Sakura spends much of the day at the village hospital. Now that Ino was asked to be her substitute for the day, his fiancée would definitely have to spend the same amount of time at the hospital as her bestfriend.

"Just make sure that you'll eat at the right time, okay Ino-chan? And promise me that would you? No more dieting, is that clear?! Your body's perfect already and I don't want you getting sick because of your self-consciousness," he chastised her as he walk her out the apartment.

Ino was speechless when he heard Naruto's rumblings. Nevertheless she was touched at his thoughtfulness,

"Hai Naruto-kun, I promise you that," she answered.

"Take care okay, call me when you have the time," he kissed her cheek.

Ino nodded before walking away.

Naruto watched his girlfriend disappear into the busy street. He wondered what things he could do to keep himself occupied. He then remembered his former team mate and decided to pay her a visit.

* * *

Sakura was too busy clicking her television away which took her a moment to realize that somebody has been knocking on the door a little longer than a minute.

"Coming," she shouted just enough for the person outside to hear, before unlocking and opening the door.

"N-naruto??" he stood there as if she saw a ghost.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, can I come in?" he politely inquired, grinning at her like he used to during their younger years.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Konoha Hospital…

"I wonder what Naruto is doing right now," Ino muttered to herself while taking a big bite out of her lunch. "I better check on him while I'm still on a break," she pulled out her purse out of the desk drawer, and grabbed a hold of her cellphone and punched in Naruto's number.

To her surprise, Naruto's cellphone just kept on ringing. "Maybe he's taking a shower, I'll just call him later," she told herself before finishing the rest of her food.

* * *

"Don't you miss those days, Naruto?" Sakura sighed. "I wish we never grew up…How I wish I could bring those days back," she told him. Remorse could be clearly seen in her jade pool eyes.

"I kind of missed them too," Naruto said and lowered his gaze. He just couldn't bear to see his friend this gloomy. He then realized that the sun has set and a part of Konoha was already covered with dark night clouds. "Uh, Sakura-chan, I really enjoyed hanging out with you today, and I hope I made you feel better, but it's getting late now, and I, you know, should get going," he looked at her, sincerely with those cerulean blue orbs of his.

"Let's do this again sometime," he smiled as he stood up and began reaching for the door knob.

As he was about to step outside of Sakura's apartment, a pair of cold hands enveloped him in an embrace.

Naruto was baffled, his heartbeat pounding madly in his chest. He doesn't know if he could stand another moment this close to her.

"Please don't leave me again Naruto, you're the only one I've got now," she whispered.


End file.
